


Cats and Foxes

by glitchedcat



Series: monsterfucking kaishin [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Animal Genitalia, Animalistic Behavior, Breeding, Colored Come, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Feral Behavior, Intersex Shinichi, Knotting, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, comment if i missed something, dunno what else to add, its literally the same thing but i changed the hole, kaito uses they/them bc i want, pussy got some puss hehe, self-lubing asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchedcat/pseuds/glitchedcat
Summary: Kaito finds a nekomata in heat in their den and decides to help him through it.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: monsterfucking kaishin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660438
Comments: 7
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this more than 1 year ago and only finished just now after not having the motivation for months. I finished it because the horny ideas were flying around in my head and maybe a bit out of spite. I might make a sequel, who knows :P. Writing is pretty hard for me (as you can see by my only work aside from this one that I never updated ;-;). Anyway, enjoy this self-indulgent mess.

“What do you think you're doing in my den, kitten?”

The sudden, looming voice echoing through the room startles Shinichi out of his scent-induced daze, ripping a yelp from him and making him drop the sheets he was pressing against his face, the soft fabrics falling in a heap on the makeshift nest.

Whipping around, Shinichi finds the owner of the den in front of him, the one he had sneaked in while searching for a place to nest so his instincts were soothed, a seven-tailed kitsune with a silvery-white coat of fur staring at him, glowing slightly with a violet sheen from the flames lighting the room.

Twin tails curl nervously around each other as Shinichi wills his body to stop trembling and remain still while he anxiously stares at the fox, ears flat against his skull, unsure of what to say to explain himself.

“Oh?” the kitsune purrs after a few static-filled moments, finally noticing the delectable, sweet scent of _heat_ coming from the nekomata on their bed and permeating the room. “Are you in heat, kitten? Is this why you've trespassed into my den and was rolling around in my bed~? Did you find my scent so good as to risk entering another demon’s home~?” They continued to tease, the blush on Shinichi's face darkening and spreading to his shoulders and the sliver of his chest where his yukata had slipped.

The kitsune slowly approaches the nest, Shinichi warily watching them for any aggressive intent, as they half-shift into their human form as they walked, leaving their lower body as it was. As they got face-to-face with the other yokai, they motioned Shinichi to the end of the nest, sitting on their haunches on the other side of it.

“So, since we’re already so intimate, considering you’re nesting in _my den_ , why don’t we introduce ourselves~? You can call me Kaito, my dear kitten~,” Kaito says, gently taking Shinichi’s hand and laying a kiss on his knuckles, “What should I call you?”

“I…,” Shinichi trails off, surprised at being charmed so quickly by Kaito’s actions. His blush gets even redder, but replies, “I’m Shinichi. Sorry for… coming into your den uninvited. Your scent was so soothing to my instincts I couldn't not follow it to its source,” the nekomata explains, hoping the kitsune wouldn't comment on why was he wandering out of his own den if he was in heat. “And I’m not a kitten, I’m a queen.” Shinichi finishes, huffing at Kaito, but it soon fades as he remembers the situation he’s in.

“It's a pleasure to meet you, _Shinichi_.” Kaito says in a purr, making shivers run up and down the nekomata’s spine, his heat making itself known to both demons once again. Shinichi lets out a needy whine, his instincts pleading for someone to breed him full, to fill him to bursting with their cum and make him carry their litter. Kaito lets go of his hand to brush Shinichi’s bangs away from his eyes, then puts both hands on the other’s cheeks and tilts his head towards themself.

Looking into Shinichi’s hazy eyes, Kaito rumbles to the other, “My queen, focus on me. Do you want me to help you with your heat?”

Unable to speak, Shinichi shakily nods, only capable of whining and mewling miserably in search of someone to ease the hot ache coursing ferociously through his body. “ _Fuck me until i can’t think about anything else but you, pump me full of cum, fill me with kittens, **please,**_ ” he tries to tell Kaito, but only breathy moans came out.

Taking pity on the cat demon, Kaito brings their faces together to capture Shinichi’s lips with their own, slipping their long, flexible tongue into the other’s mouth and tasting him. They intertwines their tongues, swallowing Shinichi’s whines, Kaito's own growls rumbling in their throat. Kaito eases out of their crouch, letting themself fall backwards onto the nest and bringing Shinichi with them.

Letting their hands wander through Shinichi’s body, Kaito continues kissing the air out of him, the muffled mewling and growling only spurring both of their instincts on. Shinichi breaks the kiss with a startled yelp, feeling warm hands spread his ass, only then noticing he was sitting on Kaito’s lap and rocking his unsheathed cock against the fuzzy bulge of the kitsune’s sheath. Hiding his flushed face on Kaito’s neck, Shinichi lets out a needy whine, lightly biting the other’s flesh and sucking.

“We don’t need this anymore, do we?” Kaito grunts, briefly stopping their kneading of Shinichi’s round ass to rip his yukata in two and throw the pieces aside, ignoring the nekomata’s tails flicking against their arms and the cute pout directed at them. Kaito slides his clawed hands up to Shinichi’s chest, rolling the pink buds between their fingers and toying with them, intent on drawing more of the filthy sounds coming from the delectable demon on his lap.

“I have a proposition for you that will benefit us both, my dear queen.” Kaito breathes huskily on Shinichi’s cat ears, making them twitch. “I didn’t mate when my rut came, so my balls are full of cum just for you~. You will bear my kits, and I’m sure you would like that, wouldn’t you? To be bred full?” The kitsune rumbles, leaving a hot trail of love bites down Shinichi’s neck and collarbones, finally catching the other’s mouth in a searing kiss, tongues curling around each other.

Continuing with the messy kissing, Kaito retracts the claws from one hand, then glides a finger down the cleft of Shinichi’s ass, rubbing between the cheeks. They prod the drenched hole with two fingers, purring in the back of their throat when they easily slid in, then promptly pumps them in and out, filthy wet sounds filling the room and riling both demons even more. Shinichi breaks the kiss again, unabashed moans and mewls spilling from his mouth, twin tails coiling around the kitsune’s arm. A high-pitched keen briefly breaks the choir of pleasured noises when Kaito adds a third finger, scissoring them to stretch Shinichi’s slick hole and pressing harshly against his prostate.

“Fuck, _fuck_! Kaito, give me more, plea- aaah, _shit, pleaseee!_ ” Shinichi screams and begs as he fiercely rides Kaito's fingers, cock twitching and soaked wet with light blue precum. Kaito speeds up their fingers, Shinichi’s slick coating their hand and dripping onto the nest’s covering. The searing heat coiling in Shinichi’s belly continues growing, and he can only sob and drool from all the pleasure. Feeling merciful, the kitsune coaxes out the rest of Shinichi’s cock still sheathed, and being mindful of the sharp barbs near the head, starts stroking it in time with their fingers’ pumping. 

Shinichi’s breathless moans rise to a quivering shout, thick ropes of azure cum shooting out of his cock and landing on the kitsune’s chest and lap. Kaito continues pumping the nekomata on both front and back, making him whimper in overstimulation, tears prickling in his eyes and tails squeezing the arm they held. 

Kaito removes their fingers from Shinichi’s hole and stops stroking his cock after a few last pumps. They gently frees their arm from the nekomata’s curling tails, picking him up and throwing him facedown on the nest. Kaito grabs Shinichi’s hips, and before he could notice what was up and down, licks his drenched hole, the other’s mouth falling open, strangled mewls once again flowing without control. They lick and suck around the hole, biting and tugging the soft skin of Shinichi’s asscheeks a few times, until Kaito felt his body go pliant from the scorching heat still coursing through him. Smirking against skin, Kaito finally plunges into Shinichi with their tongue, a startled mew escaping the nekomata before his moans increase in volume, the other demon groaning from the sweet taste of slick.

“Kaitooo, nyaah, don't stop, _don't stop!_ ” Shinichi loudly mewls at them, thrusting his ass into Kaito’s face in time with their sucking, tails turned to the side to ease access to his entrance. Kaito roughly presses their tongue against Shinichi's prostate, milking mewling moans from the demon trembling under Kaito, their only visible tail wagging excitedly behind them. Shinichi’s hole drips from the copious amount of slick he was producing, courtesy of both his mating cycle and having a receptive mate. Kaito sucks and stabs with their tongue, growling and rumbling into Shinichi’s ass, the savory taste of his slick making their cock slide completely out of its sheath, throbbing in need to fuck into that velvet heat and dripping lilac precum. 

Still overstimulated from his orgasm, Shinichi doesn't last long from the thorough tongue and mouth sucking on his hole and abusing his prostate mercilessly, coming a second time and staining the nest’s covering with his cum. Kaito laps at Shinichi’s twitching entrance, then slides between his thighs to taste the cum-covered cock and lick it clean. The nekomata whimpers and whines at the continued stimulation, pushing the kitsune away from his cock with his padded feet when it starts to hurt. Kaito licks their dirty lips to taste the slick and cum on them, groaning from the delectable flavor. They strokes their thick cock, the head oozing precum onto the nest, hypnotized by the incredibly aroused scent of the demon in front of them.

“Fuck me properly now, pleasee! Breed me full, need your cock filling me, _Kaitoo_!” Shinichi mewls pleadingly as he spreads himself for the kitsune to see his hole quivering and winking at them, his body aching in need to be mated and bred.

Pouting when Kaito continues to stare dumbly at his ass, drooling and lazily pumping their weeping cock, too distracted to fuck him, Shinichi lets go of his cheeks and crosses his arms in front of himself, resting his head on them and letting his chest hit the nest. He extends his legs and raises his hips, arching his spine towards his belly and raising his puffed up tails to the air, presenting for Kaito, looking at him with half-lidded eyes and caterwauling for attention.

Kaito shakes themself of their daze when they notice Shinichi mewling loudly for relief, presenting for them. They approach the cat yokai, resting both hands on the wriggling rear, kneading the cheeks and spreading them, watching intently as that delicious hole winks at them and the light-blue slick slides down Shinichi’s smooth, pale thighs. Licking their lips from the memory of its taste, Kaito plants an open-mouthed kiss on it, then lets go of the cheeks, giving each a resounding slap that makes Shinichi jolt and moan. The kitsune then proceeds to mount the nekomata, wrapping strong arms around his waist and resting their weight on Shinichi, covering his body with their own, Kaito’s throbbing cock resting between his cheeks.

“Are you ready, my dear?” Kaito croons next to Shinichi’s ears, their blood howling for them to bury their cock inside the wet, tight warmth of his lover’s hole, but holding their mating instinct back for the other’s sake.

“Just, _nngh_ , fuck me full, dammit! I want you to breed me full of kits!” Shinichi half-heartedly snarls back at Kaito, the heat singing in his veins, his need for someone, _anyone_ , to cum inside him and make him their mate stronger than when they started this whole ordeal. Shinichi’s instincts yowl at him, urging the nekomata to rock and grind against the solid body behind him, the cock nestled between his asscheeks leaving wet trails of precum on them.

Letting a low growl rip from deep in their throat, Kaito tightens their hold of warm Shinichi and molds their chest to the other’s back, reaching forward and delivering a harsh nip on the other’s neck, making the nekomata yelp but not stop the grinding of his hips. Kaito huffs at him, giving the bite kitten licks before sucking on the feverish skin, leaving dark bruises, then gently bites Shinichi’s scruff with their teeth, holding him in place. The kitsune then finally starts rocking and grinding their hips along with the other, doing their best to aim for the velvet warmth waiting for them.

They both groan when the pointy tip of Kaito’s cock finally catches on the rim of Shinichi’s needy hole. The kitsune buries themself balls-deep with a powerful snap of their hips at the feel of wet heat, ripping a loud yowl out of the demon underneath him. That first thrust ignites the imperative instinct to mate and breed, urging Kaito to quickly pull their hips back and slam them again and again on Shinichi’s ass, their furry sack slapping on the plush skin, setting a desperate and rough rhythm to their fucking. Broken moans roll out of Shinichi’s mouth with each thrust, Kaito’s heavy cock ramming on his cervix and hitting his prostate every time.

Wet, filthy sounds fill the room, along with growls and mewls, grunts and moans. Kaito marks the nekomata’s neck with nips and licks, their hips never stopping pounding into Shinichi's soaking wet hole with loud squelching noises. Kaito’s thick cock stretches him just the right amount, setting his nerves on fire and melting him into a puddle of pleasure. Shinichi’s lustful moans and whines are constant, broken with each powerful thrust from Kaito. The slutty sounds only spur them on, urging them to thrust and pound their cock into the other’s hole with more force, the movement nearly a blur. Shinichi feels his body surge forward every time Kaito snaps their hips against his ass, and he rocks and grinds back, taking the thick cock even deeper inside him. 

“You feel so good around me, my dear queen, soft and warm and so, so _wet_. My cock fits perfectly inside you, snug and tight like your needy hole was made _just for me_.” Kaito rumbles and grunts on Shinichi’s neck, hot mouth against feverish skin, leaving searing kisses from there to his collarbone. He delivers a harsh nip to taut skin, tonguing the light indent left, earning himself a breathless cry and walls clenching around him.

“Can you feel it, Shinichi? My cock filling you, reaching so deep inside your needy body? You'll be such a good mother for my kits, breasts heavy with milk to nurse them, and when they are weaned, I'll just _breed you again_.” Kaito lets a low and harsh growl rip from their throat, punctuating their words with powerful thrusts, trailing their clawed hands up to pinch Shinichi’s nipples and roll them between their fingers, pulling sharply just to hear the demon underneath them moan in a particularly filthy way.

The blankets covering the nest are scratched and torn to shreds as Shinichi grips them with his sharp claws, pulling the soft fabrics towards himself, clawing them apart as he surrenders to Kaito’s hands, mouth, and cock ravishing him.

Shinichi can't close his mouth, all the pleasure lighting up his body making him drool onto the sheets, his mewling moans spilling out unabashed. His tails coil around one of Kaito's arms and squeeze. He turns his head backwards to kiss the kitsune in an open-mouthed kiss, messy and full of tongue, soft pink heart-shaped pupils contrasting against beautiful azure eyes, enticing his mate to trail hot kisses from the corner of his lips to where neck meets shoulder. Kaito licks the pooling sweat, letting out a yipping sound against Shinichi’s neck, loud purring vibrating in the nekomata’s throat.

Both demons lose themselves to the intoxicating scent and rhythm of their animalistic coupling, everything narrowing to just the two of them and their pleasure. Kaito lets go of a nipple to grab Shinichi’s cock and pumps it in time with their thrusting, making Shinichi’s yowling moans rise in pitch, Kaito growling louder in response. Kaito gives the cock in their hand a squeeze and thumbs the slit, slowing their thrusting to a rolling of their hips, desperately grinding his swelling knot into Shinichi’s hole.

“Kaito, _Kaitoo! Nyaah!_ Wait, wai-!” Shinichi cries out, choking on a mewling sob and clamps down on the hot length inside him, cumming for the third time as Kaito gives the back of his neck a sharp bite as their knot pops in, whining with the way they grind it against his prostate and gives short little thrusts, Shinichi hearing powerful and possessive growls against his heated skin and the hand on his cock squeezing gently. Kaito buries themself inside Shinichi as deep as they can go and comes, snarling and yipping against Shinichi’s neck as their seed spurts into the nekomata’s womb. Shinichi moans shamelessly and loudly purrs as he feels himself getting filled to the brim, the knot stopping any cum from leaking out of his sloppy hole. He clenches his ass around Kaito, milking their twitching cock for all it was worth. The kitsune lets go of their mouthful of creamy skin, giving loving kitten licks to the bleeding claim mark, purring together with their new mate.

Kaito pulls Shinichi with them as he lays down on the nest, careful as to not let their knot tug painfully on the rim of Shinichi’s hole. They resume their licking of the claim mark on their mate’s neck, the blood already cleaned and the wound closed and scarred, the skin sensitive and Shinichi purring in contentment. Kaito continues to spurt cum in waves inside Shinichi, their cock twitching as they moan and growl onto their mate’s mark. They take hold of Shinichi’s dick once again, lazily pumping it as they grind their knot against the other’s prostate and start mouthing on Shinichi’s neck, giving the sweaty skin loving nips and red hickeys.

Shinichi cums from all the stimulation on his sensitive spots, the hard cock knotted and pulsing inside him, filling him with warm cum, the slow pumps on his dick, the hot mouth sucking on his neck. His soft, tight wet walls squeeze the length inside him, milking it dry and ripping choked yips from Kaito.

The spurts coming from Kaito’s cock slow gradually until it stops, the knot still full and keeping them stuck, Shinichi’s tummy slightly rounded from all the hot cum inside his womb. Kaito wraps their arm around his mate and rubs their hands on the silky, warm skin of his mate’s belly, careful with their claws as to not scratch it. Shinichi mewls softly and purrs, wriggling just to feel the knot press just so inside him. He puts his hands on top of Kaito’s, clasping them together and kneading them on his own tummy, his purring getting louder from the tingles running up and down his spine.

The kneading lulls Shinichi to sleep, Kaito watching over him while the nekomata naps and his heat weakens for a while, contentment flowing through his being and their bond, warming them. Kaito enjoys their time by gazing at Shinichi and following the curve of his body, counting his eyelashes and nuzzling his neck, scenting Shinichi as theirs and savoring their combined scents, letting their hands caress the pale skin and fondling the round ass snug and warm around his cock. Kaito exhales shakely as Shinichi clenches around them in his sleep, feeling the hands over his oversensitive skin and responding to the stimulation. They wrap their arms around their mate and hold him while he naps.

Half an hour has passed by the time Shinichi stirs, ears flicking from the warm puffs of breath hitting them and opening his eyes sleepily. He opens his mouth in a yawn, ending it with the cutest noise Kaito has ever heard and sticking a bit of his tongue out, nearly killing his mate with its adorableness. Shinichi tries to stretch his limbs and squeaks as the movement shifts the cock inside him, the knot having gone down while he napped, and lets out a disappointed mewl when cum leaks out of his sloppy hole. He pouts at Kaito, but soon the heat starts warming his body, and Shinichi pants as his mind gets hazy and the need to be mated and bred sings once more in his veins, his tails puffing up and thumping against Kaito’s chest.

“Don’t worry, my queen, I’ll take care of you, just like I promised.” Kaito coos, soothing their mate with sweet nothings and loving touches. They trail their hands down to where they’re still joined and scoops the leaking cum with their fingers, then brings them to Shinichi’s mouth. The nekomata moans from the combined taste of him and his mate, licking the fingers clean. Kaito noses his cheek, wanting Shinichi to turn his head. They claim Shinichi’s mouth and growl in tune to the loud purring coming from his mate.

Kaito breaks the kiss and gives a kitten lick to the other’s mouth before gently pulling out and turning Shinichi around so he laid on his back and lifts his hips, doing his best to not get swayed by the pitiful whining and mewling. They clean the leaking cum from Shinichi’s thighs and ass with their tongue, licking their way up to the quivering pink hole. Giving it a last lick, Kaito bends Shinichi nearly in half, pushing his legs up and spreading them, and settles themself between the plush and silky thighs, slotting their cock on the cleft of their mate’s ass and rubbing it up and down. The tip catches on Shinichi’s drenched hole on every upstroke, tugging on it before slipping free with a filthy, wet noise. Shinichi squirms and whimpers, trying to make the heavy and thick warmth pressing against him go inside, wanting Kaito to pound his twitching hole and breed him again and again until his heat ended, but his mate continues to only rub his cock between his cheeks and hold his hips so he can’t move his ass when it catches on his hole.

Satisfied with the whining he got from all the teasing, Kaito lets Shinichi wriggle his ass closer to their hips until he impales himself on Kaito’s waiting cock, breathless sounds leaving both of them. The kitsune lifts their mate’s legs over their shoulders and surges up to claim his mouth, changing the angle as he finally, finally, starts thrusting into the nekomata. Shinichi drowns in pleasure, drooling when they break the kiss. Kaito kisses and licks their way down to Shinichi’s rosy nipples, catching one of them with their hot mouth and pinching the other with their hand, sucking and rolling them between their fingers until they become cherry red and shiny with saliva.

A particularly powerful snap of hips hits Shinichi’s prostate head-on, forcing a mewled, stuttered scream to leave him before he wraps his arms around Kaito’s neck and pulls, biting hard into his mate’s shoulder and letting out loud, muffled whimpers that make the kitsune’s thrusts stutter, Shinichi’s claws leaving bloody trails on his back. Kaito smiles against Shinichi’s chest, enjoying the knowledge that his mate was marking him as much as he was, leaving bites and bruises while Shinichi scratched his back open. Even when the wounds healed, he would have the memory and scars of them, and Kaito would cherish them all.

A strangled groan leaves Kaito when Shinichi clenches unexpectedly around them, vice-tight wet heat clamping on their cock, and cums, mewling whines hiccuping out of his mouth that is still attached to Kaito’s shoulder. A sob hitches on Shinichi's throat as he lets go of his mouthful, Kaito slowing down theirs thrusting to a gentle rocking, worried about his mate as he whines and whimpers. Kaito licks the tears up and peppers loving kisses on Shinichi’s face.

“What is it, my queen? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Kaito asks in-between licks and kisses, wanting to soothe Shinichi and comfort him. Their mate sniffles and looks at him, eyes shiny with leftover tears as Shinichi pecks him softly on the lips, leaving kitten licks wherever he can reach to stop Kaito from worrying.

“‘m sorry, I-I wanted to cum on your knot, like a good mate…” Shinichi whispers sullenly, full lips pushing out in a pout as he petted Kaito's powerful back in gentle circles, mindful of the scratches he made with his sharp claws. Kaito shudders against him as their cock twitches inside Shinichi, his mate's words somehow turning him on even more and his knot valiantly tried to tie earlier than usual. They groan as they hide their face Shinichi’s neck and bite the mark on the heated flesh, letting the other's legs down to hold their mate in their strong arms. Shinichi mewls and purrs as he wraps his legs around Kaito's waist, pulling the kitsune even closer to his body, making the heavy cock inside his wet warmth shift, much to his delight.

Kaito mutters something that sounds like “damn cat's gonna be the death of me” onto Shinichi’s neck before snapping their hips forward, the satisfied purr coming from Shinichi breaking off as keening mewls and yowls spill from his mouth. Using their weight, Kaito presses Shinichi into the sheets as their thrusts get shorter and quicker, their knot pulsing as it swells to lock them inside his mate. Kaito slows the movement of their hips when Shinichi whimpers from the tugging sensation on his rim. Shinichi pulls Kaito closer with his legs, their cock and knot sheathed to the hilt inside the tight warmth as they growl and come in spurts, breeding Shinichi full.

The nekomata contently whines and purrs as his womb is filled with thick, warm cum. Kaito licks his soft, rosy nipples and lightly grinds their knot against the wet, sloppy walls, trailing a path with their tongue to Shinichi's neck to mouth and suck against the bonding mark there.

Both demons spend the time talking sweet nothings to each other, enjoying the warmth and contentment flowing through the mating bond as Kaito’s knot ensures none of their come leaks out of Shinichi. The nekomata falls asleep first, heat sated for the time being, and his mate follows him soon after. 

The rest of Shinichi’s heat is spent in a haze of animalistic fucking and sounds, with both Kaito and Shinichi lost to their instincts to breed and be bred. Kaito goes out to hunt to provide for his mate after sating another wave of Shinichi’s heat, coming back with a big deer between his jaws. 

Shinichi jumps out of their shared nest, transforming into his feral form in the air, and headbumps Kaito to make him drop the caught prey. He tears into the flesh as soon as it hits the floor, his heat having sapped his energy. Shinichi hisses at Kaito when they approach, but mellows as they lick his snout in submission, and so both demons eat their share of meat to replenish their strength. 

Hunger sated, Shinichi returns to the nest, still in his feral form, and presents to Kaito, leaving his behind in the air as his chest hits the soft sheets. Kaito licks their chops at the sight, very interested in what laid in front of them, and approaches the temptress on their bed. 

As Kaito get close enough to him, Shinichi yowls, desperate for a cock deep in him, wanting his mate. Kaito obliges, climbing onto the nest and mounting him, keeping a hold of Shinichi with their paws, and starts thrusting his thick cock into his mate's hole. 

They don't last long, Kaito's knot soon catching on Shinichi's hole and popping in, making Shinichi come, bringing Kaito with him as his wet warmth tightens around their cock like a vice. Making sure their knot is snug, Kaito lets go of Shinichi’s waist and lifts their leg over their mate, turning around so they're butt-to-butt, tails wagging. Shinichi's twin tails wraps around Kaito's hind legs, puffed up and shivering in pleasure. 

Kaito's knot lasts a while, which they spend still as to not tug at Shinichi's rim and hurt him. Soon it goes down, and Kaito pulls his cock out, a stream of hot, sticky come leaking out of Shinichi. Kaito turns around and licks him clean, then turns back to his human form as Shinichi does the same. They fall asleep cuddling as Shinichi's heat is finally sated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically the same as the previous chapter but Shinichi has a pussy and gets fucked in that hole. I'm conflicted to which I like more so both it is.

“What do you think you're doing in my den, kitten?”

The sudden, looming voice echoing through the room startles Shinichi out of his scent-induced daze, ripping a yelp from him and making him drop the sheets he was pressing against his face, the soft fabrics falling in a heap on the makeshift nest.

Whipping around, Shinichi finds the owner of the den in front of him, the one he had sneaked in while searching for a place to nest so his instincts were soothed, a seven-tailed kitsune with a silvery-white coat of fur staring at him, glowing slightly with a violet sheen from the flames lighting the room.

Twin tails curl nervously around each other as Shinichi wills his body to stop trembling and remain still while he anxiously stares at the fox, ears flat against his skull, unsure of what to say to explain himself.

“Oh?” the kitsune purrs after a few static-filled moments, finally noticing the delectable, sweet scent of _heat_ coming from the nekomata on their bed and permeating the room. “Are you in heat, kitten? Is this why you've trespassed into my den and was rolling around in my bed~? Did you find my scent so good as to risk entering another demon’s home~?” They continued to tease, the blush on Shinichi's face darkening and spreading to his shoulders and the sliver of his chest where his yukata had slipped.

The kitsune slowly approaches the nest, Shinichi warily watching them for any aggressive intent, as they half-shift into their human form as they walked, leaving their lower body as it was. As they got face-to-face with the other yokai, they motioned Shinichi to the end of the nest, sitting on their haunches on the other side of it.

“So, since we’re already so intimate, considering you’re nesting in _my_ den, why don’t we introduce ourselves~? You can call me Kaito, my dear kitten~,” Kaito says, gently taking Shinichi’s hand and laying a kiss on his knuckles, “What should I call you?”

“I…,” Shinichi trails off, surprised at being charmed so quickly by Kaito’s actions. His blush gets even redder, but replies, “I’m Shinichi. Sorry for… coming into your den uninvited. Your scent was so soothing to my instincts I couldn't not follow it to its source,” the nekomata explains, hoping the kitsune wouldn't comment on why was he wandering out of his own den if he was in heat. “And I’m not a kitten, I’m a queen.” Shinichi finishes, huffing at Kaito, but it soon fades as he remembers the situation he’s in.

“It's a pleasure to meet you, _Shinichi_.” Kaito says in a purr, making shivers run up and down the nekomata’s spine, his heat making itself known to both demons once again. Shinichi lets out a needy whine, his instincts pleading for someone to breed him full, to fill him to bursting with their cum and make him carry their litter. Kaito lets go of his hand to brush Shinichi’s bangs away from his eyes, then puts both hands on the other’s cheeks and tilts his head towards themself.

Looking into Shinichi’s hazy eyes, Kaito rumbles to the other, “My queen, focus on me. Do you want me to help you with your heat?”

Unable to speak, Shinichi shakily nods, only capable of whining and mewling miserably in search of someone to ease the hot ache coursing ferociously through his body. “ _Fuck me until i can’t think about anything else but you, pump me full of cum, fill me with kittens, **please**_ ,” he tries to tell Kaito, but only breathy moans came out.

Taking pity on the cat demon, Kaito brings their faces together to capture Shinichi’s lips with their own, slipping their long, flexible tongue into the other’s mouth and tasting him. They intertwines their tongues, swallowing Shinichi’s whines, Kaito's own growls rumbling in their throat. Kaito eases out of their crouch, letting themself fall backwards onto the nest and bringing Shinichi with them.

Letting their hands wander through Shinichi’s body, Kaito continues kissing the air out of him, the muffled mewling and growling only spurring both of their instincts on. Shinichi breaks the kiss with a startled yelp, feeling warm, clawed hands press carefully against his slit, only then noticing he was sitting on Kaito’s lap and rocking his unsheathed cock against the fuzzy bulge of the kitsune’s sheath. Hiding his flushed face on Kaito’s neck, Shinichi lets out a needy whine, lightly biting the other’s flesh and sucking.

“We don’t need this anymore, do we?” Kaito grunts, briefly stopping their teasing on Shinichi’s pussy to rip his yukata in two and throw the pieces aside, ignoring the nekomata’s tails flicking against their arms and the cute pout directed at them. Kaito slides his clawed hands up to Shinichi’s chest, rolling the pink buds between their fingers and toying with them, intent on drawing more of the filthy sounds coming from the delectable demon on his lap.

“I have a proposition for you that will benefit us both, my dear queen.” Kaito breathes huskily on Shinichi’s cat ears, making them twitch. “I didn’t mate when my rut came, so my balls are full of cum just for you~. You will bear my kits, and I’m sure you would like that, wouldn’t you? To be bred full?” The kitsune rumbles, leaving a hot trail of love bites down Shinichi’s neck and collarbones, finally catching the other’s mouth in a searing kiss, tongues curling around each other.

Continuing with the messy kissing, Kaito retracts the claws from one hand, then glides a finger down the slit behind Shinichi’s cock, rubbing between the soft inner lips. They prod the drenched hole with two fingers, purring in the back of their throat when they easily slid in, then promptly pumps them in and out, filthy wet sounds filling the room and riling both demons even more. Shinichi breaks the kiss again, unabashed moans and mewls spilling from his mouth, twin tails coiling around the kitsune’s arm. A high-pitched keen briefly breaks the choir of pleasured noises when Kaito adds a third finger, scissoring them to stretch Shinichi’s slick hole and pressing harshly against his warm inner walls.

“Fuck, fuck! Kaito, give me more, plea- aaah, _shit, pleaseee_!” Shinichi screams and begs as he fiercely rides Kaito's fingers, cock twitching and soaked wet with light blue precum. Kaito speeds up their fingers, Shinichi’s slick coating their hand and dripping onto the nest’s covering. The searing heat coiling in Shinichi’s belly continues growing, and he can only sob and drool from all the pleasure. Feeling merciful, the kitsune coaxes out the rest of Shinichi’s cock still sheathed, and being mindful of the sharp barbs near the head, starts stroking it in time with their fingers’ pumping. 

Shinichi’s breathless moans rise to a quivering shout, thick ropes of azure cum shooting out of his cock and landing on the kitsune’s chest and lap. Kaito continues pumping the nekomata on both front and back, making him whimper in overstimulation, tears prickling in his eyes and tails squeezing the arm they held. 

Kaito removes their fingers from Shinichi’s pussy and stops stroking his cock after a few last pumps. They gently frees their arm from the nekomata’s curling tails, picking him up and throwing him facedown on the nest. Kaito grabs Shinichi’s hips, and before he could notice what was up and down, licks his drenched cunt, the other’s mouth falling open, strangled mewls once again flowing without control. They lick and suck the lips around the hole, biting and tugging the soft skin of Shinichi’s mound a few times, until Kaito felt his body go pliant from the scorching heat still coursing through him. Smirking against skin, Kaito finally plunges into Shinichi with their tongue, a startled mew escaping the nekomata before his moans increase in volume, the other demon groaning from the sweet taste of slick.

“Kaitooo, nyaah, don't stop, don't stop!” Shinichi loudly mewls at them, thrusting his pussy into Kaito’s face in time with their sucking, tails turned to the side to ease access to his entrance. Kaito roughly presses their tongue against Shinichi's walls, milking mewling moans from the demon trembling under Kaito, their only visible tail wagging excitedly behind them. Shinichi’s hole drips from the copious amount of slick he was producing, courtesy of both his mating cycle and having a receptive mate. Kaito sucks and stabs with their tongue, growling and rumbling into Shinichi’s pussy, the savory taste of his slick making their cock slide completely out of its sheath, throbbing in need to fuck into that velvet heat and dripping lilac precum. 

Still overstimulated from his orgasm, Shinichi doesn't last long from the thorough tongue and mouth sucking on his hole and abusing his g-spot mercilessly, coming a second time and staining the nest’s covering with his cum. Kaito laps at Shinichi’s twitching entrance, then slides between his thighs to taste the cum-covered cock and lick it clean. The nekomata whimpers and whines at the continued stimulation, pushing the kitsune away from his cock with his padded feet when it starts to hurt. Kaito licks their dirty lips to taste the slick and cum on them, groaning from the delectable flavor. They strokes their thick cock, the head oozing precum onto the nest, hypnotized by the incredibly aroused scent of the demon in front of them.

“Fuck me properly now, pleasee! Breed me full, need your cock filling me, _Kaitoo_!” Shinichi mewls pleadingly as he spreads himself for the kitsune to see his hole pulsing and leaking slick at them, his body aching in need to be mated and bred.

Pouting when Kaito continues to stare dumbly at his cunt, drooling and lazily pumping their weeping cock, too distracted to fuck him, Shinichi lets go of his cheeks and crosses his arms in front of himself, resting his head on them and letting his chest hit the nest. He extends his legs and raises his hips, arching his spine towards his belly and raising his puffed up tails to the air, presenting for Kaito, looking at him with half-lidded eyes and caterwauling for attention.

Kaito shakes themself of their daze when they notice Shinichi mewling loudly for relief, presenting for them. They approach the cat yokai, resting both hands on the wriggling rear, kneading the cheeks and spreading them, watching intently as that delicious pussy pulses at them and the light-blue slick slides down Shinichi’s smooth, pale thighs. Licking their lips from the memory of its taste, Kaito plants an open-mouthed kiss on it, then lets go of the cheeks, giving each a resounding slap that makes Shinichi jolt and moan. The kitsune then proceeds to mount the nekomata, wrapping strong arms around his waist and resting their weight on Shinichi, covering his body with their own, Kaito’s throbbing cock resting between his thighs.

“Are you ready, my dear?” Kaito croons next to Shinichi’s ears, their blood howling for them to bury their cock inside the wet, tight warmth of his lover’s hole, but holding their mating instinct back for the other’s sake.

“Just, _nngh_ , fuck me full, dammit! I want you to breed me full of kits!” Shinichi half-heartedly snarls back at Kaito, the heat singing in his veins, his need for someone, _anyone_ , to cum inside him and make him their mate stronger than when they started this whole ordeal. Shinichi’s instincts yowl at him, urging the nekomata to rock and grind against the solid body behind him, the cock nestled between his thighs leaving wet trails of precum on them.

Letting a low growl rip from deep in their throat, Kaito tightens their hold of warm Shinichi and molds their chest to the other’s back, reaching forward and delivering a harsh nip on the other’s neck, making the nekomata yelp but not stop the grinding of his hips. Kaito huffs at him, giving the bite kitten licks before sucking on the feverish skin, leaving dark bruises, then gently bites Shinichi’s scruff with their teeth, holding him in place. The kitsune then finally starts rocking and grinding their hips along with the other, doing their best to aim for the velvet warmth waiting for them.

They both groan when the pointy tip of Kaito’s cock finally catches on Shinichi’s needy hole. The kitsune buries themself balls-deep with a powerful snap of their hips at the feel of wet heat, ripping a loud yowl out of the demon underneath him. That first thrust ignites the imperative instinct to mate and breed, urging Kaito to quickly pull their hips back and slam them again and again on Shinichi’s cunt, their furry sack slapping on the plush skin, setting a desperate and rough rhythm to their fucking. Broken moans roll out of Shinichi’s mouth with each thrust, Kaito’s heavy cock ramming on his cervix and hitting g-spot every time.

Wet, filthy sounds fill the room, along with growls and mewls, grunts and moans. Kaito marks the nekomata’s neck with nips and licks, their hips never stopping pounding into Shinichi's soaking wet hole with loud squelching noises. Kaito’s thick cock stretches him just the right amount, setting his nerves on fire and melting him into a puddle of pleasure. Shinichi’s lustful moans and whines are constant, broken with each powerful thrust from Kaito. The slutty sounds only spur them on, urging them to thrust and pound their cock into the other’s hole with more force, the movement nearly a blur. Shinichi feels his body surge forward every time Kaito snaps their hips against him, and he rocks and grinds back, taking the thick cock even deeper inside him. 

“You feel so good around me, my dear queen, soft and warm and so, so _wet_. My cock fits perfectly inside you, snug and tight like your needy hole was made _just for me_.” Kaito rumbles and grunts on Shinichi’s neck, hot mouth against feverish skin, leaving searing kisses from there to his collarbone. He delivers a harsh nip to taut skin, tonguing the light indent left, earning himself a breathless cry and walls clenching around him.

“Can you feel it, Shinichi? My cock filling you, reaching so deep inside your needy body? You'll be such a good mother for my kits, breasts heavy with milk to nurse them, and when they are weaned, I'll just _breed you again_.” Kaito lets a low and harsh growl rip from their throat, punctuating their words with powerful thrusts, trailing their clawed hands up to pinch Shinichi’s nipples and roll them between their fingers, pulling sharply just to hear the demon underneath them moan in a particularly filthy way.

The blankets covering the nest are scratched and torn to shreds as Shinichi grips them with his sharp claws, pulling the soft fabrics towards himself, clawing them apart as he surrenders to Kaito’s hands, mouth, and cock ravishing him.

Shinichi can't close his mouth, all the pleasure lighting up his body making him drool onto the sheets, his mewling moans spilling out unabashed. His tails coil around one of Kaito's arms and squeeze. He turns his head backwards to kiss the kitsune in an open-mouthed kiss, messy and full of tongue, soft pink heart-shaped pupils contrasting against beautiful azure eyes, enticing his mate to trail hot kisses from the corner of his lips to where neck meets shoulder. Kaito licks the pooling sweat, letting out a yipping sound against Shinichi’s neck, loud purring vibrating in the nekomata’s throat.

Both demons lose themselves to the intoxicating scent and rhythm of their animalistic coupling, everything narrowing to just the two of them and their pleasure. Kaito lets go of a nipple to grab Shinichi’s cock and pumps it in time with their thrusting, making Shinichi’s yowling moans rise in pitch, Kaito growling louder in response. Kaito gives the cock in their hand a squeeze and thumbs the slit, slowing their thrusting to a rolling of their hips, desperately grinding his swelling knot into Shinichi’s hole.

“Kaito, Kaitoo! _Nyaah_! Wait, wai-!” Shinichi cries out, choking on a mewling sob and clamps down on the hot length inside him, cumming for the third time as Kaito gives the back of his neck a sharp bite as their knot pops in, whining with the way they grind it against all the right spots and gives short little thrusts, Shinichi hearing powerful and possessive growls against his heated skin and the hand on his cock squeezing gently. Kaito buries themself inside Shinichi as deep as they can go and comes, snarling and yipping against Shinichi’s neck as their seed spurts into the nekomata’s womb. Shinichi moans shamelessly and loudly purrs as he feels himself getting filled to the brim, the knot stopping any cum from leaking out of his sloppy hole. He clenches his pussy around Kaito, milking their twitching cock for all it was worth. The kitsune lets go of their mouthful of creamy skin, giving loving kitten licks to the bleeding claim mark, purring together with their new mate.

Kaito pulls Shinichi with them as he lays down on the nest, careful as to not let their knot tug painfully on Shinichi’s hole. They resume their licking of the claim mark on their mate’s neck, the blood already cleaned and the wound closed and scarred, the skin sensitive and Shinichi purring in contentment. Kaito continues to spurt cum in waves inside Shinichi, their cock twitching as they moan and growl onto their mate’s mark. They take hold of Shinichi’s dick once again, lazily pumping it as they grind their knot against the other’s inner soft walls and start mouthing on Shinichi’s neck, giving the sweaty skin loving nips and red hickeys.

Shinichi cums from all the stimulation on his sensitive spots, the hard cock knotted and pulsing inside him, filling him with warm cum, the slow pumps on his dick, the hot mouth sucking on his neck. His soft, tight wet walls squeeze the length inside him, milking it dry and ripping choked yips from Kaito.

The spurts coming from Kaito’s cock slow gradually until it stops, the knot still full and keeping them stuck, Shinichi’s tummy slightly rounded from all the hot cum inside his womb. Kaito wraps their arm around his mate and rubs their hands on the silky, warm skin of his mate’s belly, careful with their claws as to not scratch it. Shinichi mewls softly and purrs, wriggling just to feel the knot press just so inside him. He puts his hands on top of Kaito’s, clasping them together and kneading them on his own tummy, his purring getting louder from the tingles running up and down his spine.

The kneading lulls Shinichi to sleep, Kaito watching over him while the nekomata naps and his heat weakens for a while, contentment flowing through his being and their bond, warming them. Kaito enjoys their time by gazing at Shinichi and following the curve of his body, counting his eyelashes and nuzzling his neck, scenting Shinichi as theirs and savoring their combined scents, letting their hands caress the pale skin and fondling the round ass, his cunt snug and warm around his cock. Kaito exhales shakely as Shinichi clenches around them in his sleep, feeling the hands over his oversensitive skin and responding to the stimulation. They wrap their arms around their mate and hold him while he naps.

Half an hour has passed by the time Shinichi stirs, ears flicking from the warm puffs of breath hitting them and opening his eyes sleepily. He opens his mouth in a yawn, ending it with the cutest noise Kaito has ever heard and sticking a bit of his tongue out, nearly killing his mate with its adorableness. Shinichi tries to stretch his limbs and squeaks as the movement shifts the cock inside him, the knot having gone down while he napped, and lets out a disappointed mewl when cum leaks out of his sloppy hole. He pouts at Kaito, but soon the heat starts warming his body, and Shinichi pants as his mind gets hazy and the need to be mated and bred sings once more in his veins, his tails puffing up and thumping against Kaito’s chest.

“Don’t worry, my queen, I’ll take care of you, just like I promised.” Kaito coos, soothing their mate with sweet nothings and loving touches. They trail their hands down to where they’re still joined and scoops the leaking cum with their fingers, then brings them to Shinichi’s mouth. The nekomata moans from the combined taste of him and his mate, licking the fingers clean. Kaito noses his cheek, wanting Shinichi to turn his head. They claim Shinichi’s mouth and growl in tune to the loud purring coming from his mate.

Kaito breaks the kiss and gives a kitten lick to the other’s mouth before gently pulling out and turning Shinichi around so he laid on his back and lifts his hips, doing his best to not get swayed by the pitiful whining and mewling. They clean the leaking cum from Shinichi’s thighs and cunt with their tongue, licking their way up to the pulsing pink hole. Giving it a last lick, Kaito bends Shinichi nearly in half, pushing his legs up and spreading them, and settles themself between the plush and silky thighs, slotting their cock between his thighs and rubbing it up and down. The tip catches on Shinichi’s drenched hole on every upstroke, tugging on it before slipping free with a filthy, wet noise. Shinichi squirms and whimpers, trying to make the heavy and thick warmth pressing against him go inside, wanting Kaito to pound his twitching hole and breed him again and again until his heat ended, but his mate continues to only rub his cock between his thighs and hold his hips so he can’t move his body when it catches on his hole.

Satisfied with the whining he got from all the teasing, Kaito lets Shinichi wriggle his pussy closer to their hips until he impales himself on Kaito’s waiting cock, breathless sounds leaving both of them. The kitsune lifts their mate’s legs over their shoulders and surges up to claim his mouth, changing the angle as he finally, _finally_ , starts thrusting into the nekomata. Shinichi drowns in pleasure, drooling when they break the kiss. Kaito kisses and licks their way down to Shinichi’s rosy nipples, catching one of them with their hot mouth and pinching the other with their hand, sucking and rolling them between their fingers until they become cherry red and shiny with saliva.

A particularly powerful snap of hips hits Shinichi’s g-spot head-on, forcing a mewled, stuttered scream to leave him before he wraps his arms around Kaito’s neck and pulls, biting hard into his mate’s shoulder and letting out loud, muffled whimpers that make the kitsune’s thrusts stutter, Shinichi’s claws leaving bloody trails on his back. Kaito smiles against Shinichi’s chest, enjoying the knowledge that his mate was marking him as much as he was, leaving bites and bruises while Shinichi scratched his back open. Even when the wounds healed, he would have the memory and scars of them, and Kaito would cherish them all.

A strangled groan leaves Kaito when Shinichi clenches unexpectedly around them, vice-tight wet heat clamping on their cock, and cums, mewling whines hiccuping out of his mouth that is still attached to Kaito’s shoulder. A sob hitches on Shinichi's throat as he lets go of his mouthful, Kaito slowing down theirs thrusting to a gentle rocking, worried about his mate as he whines and whimpers. Kaito licks the tears up and peppers loving kisses on Shinichi’s face.

“What is it, my queen? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Kaito asks in-between licks and kisses, wanting to soothe Shinichi and comfort him. Their mate sniffles and looks at him, eyes shiny with leftover tears as Shinichi pecks him softly on the lips, leaving kitten licks wherever he can reach to stop Kaito from worrying.

“‘m sorry, I-I wanted to cum on your knot, like a good mate…” Shinichi whispers sullenly, full lips pushing out in a pout as he petted Kaito's powerful back in gentle circles, mindful of the scratches he made with his sharp claws. Kaito shudders against him as their cock twitches inside Shinichi, his mate's words somehow turning him on even more and his knot valiantly tried to tie earlier than usual. They groan as they hide their face Shinichi’s neck and bite the mark on the heated flesh, letting the other's legs down to hold their mate in their strong arms. Shinichi mewls and purrs as he wraps his legs around Kaito's waist, pulling the kitsune even closer to his body, making the heavy cock inside his wet warmth shift, much to his delight.

Kaito mutters something that sounds like “damn cat's gonna be the death of me” onto Shinichi’s neck before snapping their hips forward, the satisfied purr coming from Shinichi breaking off as keening mewls and yowls spill from his mouth. Using their weight, Kaito presses Shinichi into the sheets as their thrusts get shorter and quicker, their knot pulsing as it swells to lock them inside his mate. Kaito slows the movement of their hips when Shinichi whimpers from the tugging sensation on his hole. Shinichi pulls Kaito closer with his legs, their cock and knot sheathed to the hilt inside the tight warmth as they growl and come in spurts, breeding Shinichi full.

The nekomata contently whines and purrs as his womb is filled with thick, warm cum. Kaito licks his soft, rosy nipples and lightly grinds their knot against the wet, sloppy walls, trailing a path with their tongue to Shinichi's neck to mouth and suck against the bonding mark there.

Both demons spend the time talking sweet nothings to each other, enjoying the warmth and contentment flowing through the mating bond as Kaito’s knot ensures none of their come leaks out of Shinichi. The nekomata falls asleep first, heat sated for the time being, and his mate follows him soon after. 

The rest of Shinichi’s heat is spent in a haze of animalistic fucking and sounds, with both Kaito and Shinichi lost to their instincts to breed and be bred. Kaito goes out to hunt to provide for his mate after sating another wave of Shinichi’s heat, coming back with a big deer between his jaws. 

Shinichi jumps out of their shared nest, transforming into his feral form in the air, and headbumps Kaito to make him drop the caught prey. He tears into the flesh as soon as it hits the floor, his heat having sapped his energy. Shinichi hisses at Kaito when they approach, but mellows as they lick his snout in submission, and so both demons eat their share of meat to replenish their strength. 

Hunger sated, Shinichi returns to the nest, still in his feral form, and presents to Kaito, leaving his behind in the air as his chest hits the soft sheets. Kaito licks their chops at the sight, very interested in what laid in front of them, and approaches the temptress on their bed. 

As Kaito get close enough to him, Shinichi yowls, desperate for a cock deep in him, wanting his mate. Kaito obliges, climbing onto the nest and mounting him, keeping a hold of Shinichi with their paws, and starts thrusting his thick cock into his mate's pussy. 

They don't last long, Kaito's knot soon catching on Shinichi's cunt and popping in, making Shinichi come, bringing Kaito with him as his wet warmth tightens around their cock like a vice. Making sure their knot is snug, Kaito lets go of Shinichi’s waist and lifts their leg over their mate, turning around so they're butt-to-butt, tails wagging. Shinichi's twin tails wraps around Kaito's hind legs, puffed up and shivering in pleasure. 

Kaito's knot lasts a while, which they spend still as to not tug at Shinichi's rim and hurt him. Soon it goes down, and Kaito pulls his cock out, a stream of hot, sticky come leaking out of Shinichi. Kaito turns around and licks him clean, then turns back to his human form as Shinichi does the same. They fall asleep cuddling as Shinichi's heat is finally sated.


End file.
